Unsusceptibility
by burningpaperairplanes
Summary: Alice, the new English teacher at North High is a hit. But how far will she go with a student to understand the depths of love. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

"_I promise," she said, "If it's the last thing I do on this goddamn planet," my heart raced, and all hope was in my hands, that was all I needed. - Bella Swan's most memorable moment. _

"_Take it, take it and leave it," No, this wasn't happening. I screamed to myself. "Take this or stay until my last breath," my world rushed together, almost as if it was going down a waterfall. - Alice Brandon's most memorable moment. _

When the sun came up and the clouds cleared the sky, North High was the place to be – that was of course if you were a normal teenager. With the four years of high school, where students picked their battles with students, teachers or even their parents, North High had it all. Even the boorish teens who drank their ways through the dreaded weeks, and stoners had their own space where they "chilled" out.

It was high school, and sometimes kids just needed to fuck everything up.

Being a teenager is all about living the experiences you never had before, making mistakes you actually learned from – or not.

It was the new term, with the new years all ready to kick off for the years of their lives. Freshmen were either worried about the new day, or trying to become the next coolest thing, while seniors were just excited that they were finally the rulers of the school. You could say that was all they wanted, but little had they known it was definitely going to be a year they remembered.

As the corridors were crowded with loud teenagers, and some shy ones, this place was not a miss. The different stereotypes could be easily found, with jocks who proudly wore the navy blue jerseys. They did plan on winning the next cup this year. There wasn't a chance when they didn't.

As far as anyone knew, high school was a place you either loved or hated. And for Bella Swan, you could say she hadn't quite made up her mind yet.

Her shiny brown hair glistened with the lights from the ceiling and people in the corridors reacted to her with the usual, by ignoring. She wasn't one to mix with the crowd, but she had her own pack of friends, and that was all she needed to get by.

"Bella Swannnn," Mike, one of her male friends put his arm around her for support as they both struggled to get through the crowd.

"Mike," she smiled her returns and the two awkwardly walked together, knowing how they both hated the corridors in this state. "Everyone seems to be... awake," she noted as they dodged a football that hit two lockers behind them. A look at the jock who threw it laughed at his failed attempt to pass the ball down the corridor and the two nodded on, it was as if nothing had changed.

"Oh yeah... tell me about it, huh?" He was aware of his surroundings and he was one hell of a nervous senior. "C'mon I know where Jess and everyone are hiding," he commented checking his phone and taking the lead. Jess was Mikes girlfriend, the two were a funny couple, but somehow they worked. As they got to the classroom where they were all hiding, Mike shut the door and Bella hugged her surrounding friends who she hadn't seen all summer.

"How was forks?" Angela piped up all excited giving a massive hug to the skimpy brunette.

"Well, it was lonely I did miss you guys and surprisingly, I missed Charlie," Bella laughed her response and gave a hug to Eric and Jessica when Angela finally let go.

"Oh boo hoo to that story, just tell us all about the hot guys!" Jessica stated excitedly while the boys gave her an annoyed look. "Eric, you can't give me that look, you're not going out with me,"She scolded Eric, who looked taken aback but distracted himself by taking Angela into his arms.

It was a matter of fact, Bella said to herself she was clearly a 5th wheel With Angela and Eric being in a relationship too. She was used to it by now. She liked to say that she had no time for boys, but in fact it was that none had caught her green forest eyes.

"Okay guys, it was good," broke up the amusing tension in the room. "I had a good summer, now what about you? What did you all get up to?" She asked with interest while putting her bag on the teachers desk, and sitting up beside it.

The group chatted excitedly before the bell rung, and as that happened they broke off to find their new classes. Agitation was definitely a word that could be used to describe the atmosphere of the school. Bella noted that her first class was English, with a teacher she had not known of. A new teacher she noted to herself, this should be interesting and she headed for the English rooms. Away from all her friends, she strolled into the class, alone and took a seat in the middle to the side. She felt she would be hidden in this spot. Other students filled the class, with words exchanging of who this new teacher was.

"I heard she's an old lady, who's been retired and hired again and again," one student said.

"No, someone down the hall said that she was the principals daughter, we should be nice," a quiet girl in the front muttered to everyone and they all just wondered who this teacher was. More suggestions of a drug addict, an alcoholic kept coming around, but it was clear that no one knew who this teacher was. Ten minutes later, and still no sign of her students began to get rowdy.

"Maybe she's just a fake teacher, maybe we just don't have one this year," the class laughed, getting their hopes up that this would just be a free period.

"Nope, I'm not a fake teacher," eyes blinked up to the top of the room where there was a young woman dressed elegantly, a white blouse and black short skirt and classy heels. Her body was slim to say the least, with curves in all the right places. Looking around the classroom, the boys had to try and not keep their mouths open. Her face was as if she had been touched by an angel, in fact that's what Bella was sure of. She took her new teacher in and gave a quiet sigh. "A hot mess, that probably can't control the class," she thought to herself and looked down at her notepad, not wanting to stare any longer. The teacher had a warming smile on her face which made all of the students sit down and listen intently. She closed the door behind her and set her books down on the desk, and her bag to the side. She walked around the desk, up and down the class observing her new first class and then stood up straight.

"My name is Alice Brandon, but to you it's Ms. Brandon," her smile left which meant she wanted real business. "I'll tell you a bit about myself, as I only know that's probably how to gain a proper relationship between a teacher and her students," a few coughs in the room suggested that she was wrong and they wanted a little more with the relationship wise comment, but she shrugged it off.

Bella looked up from the desk and admired the new teacher, it seemed like she knew what she was doing. She stared at her face, it was definitely flawless, and her hair was short, pixie like. This teacher was going to be a hit, she knew instinctively.

"I love English, and I don't care what you say, if you like it or you don't, that's okay. We'll just try and get through the year without a fuss." she smiled again at the class, but yet received no response except for the subtle nods from various students. "...Okay, well" Bella smirked at the awkwardness and kept her face down. "I like reading, obviously since I am teaching English as a subject to high school students. I also like long walks on the beach, with the toes in my sand," she laughed which was imitated by the rest of the class. She was a funny teacher, which was good. "Now this is my first year teaching, ever"- Immediately Bella knew it was the wrong thing to say and she looked up interested where this would leave. Students would take this as an advantage, and already she knew that it would be a bad thing, seeing as Ms Brandon seemed to be a nice teacher. "I know that you all will be a good class, as long as you don't break the rules," Wait, rules? Bella thought, cursing herself at dazing off. She'd have to get them from another student, they wouldn't be anything ridiculous now. Class went on, as Ms Brandon talked about what they'd do this year and the simple basics. You could either pass or fail English, and it was her duty to make sure everyone passed, which she planned on achieving. She looked up at her teacher again, gazed at her striking features, and then the bell went.

English was definitely going to be her favorite class this year.

**Hi everyone. A teacher/student fic is something I've wanted to do for ages. I know there isn't really anything interesting in this chapter. But hold your horses, and I'll get some more uploaded. **

**Enjoy.**

**-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say, I'm one for the POV's. I feel that's more of my own favoritism of how I write. But however if you do prefer a different style, please leave a comment and I'll see how I can oblige. **

**Thanks for reading the last chapter. I'm excited about this, obviously! But my spelling and grammar isn't amazing and I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for a beta reader, so if there are any mild mistakes please bear with me and I'll try to improve the best I can. Also if they so happen to feel a bit short, please let me know and I can make longer chapters. **

**Note that I wont be able to update all the time. I'm just trying to gain interest in the story. I have important exams coming up soon. But after, we'll see what I can do. If you all like it! **

**Alright, here it is. Chapter 2.**

**BPOV**

Our first week back at North High has been quite a trip. Teachers are already strict with rules as per usual, and the funny part is none of them will actually go by them throughout the year. Eric and Angie walk hand in hand in the corridors while I'm fiddling with putting my books in my shoulder bag.

"I have physics now, and after that I have... I think..." Eric was trying to memorize his timetable already while Angie just looked up to him. I think they are my favorite couple, they both enjoy each others company and they're also cute, like _really_ cute.

"Lunch," Angela kisses him on the nose. "You have lunch," she smiles, he smiles back putting his arm around her and I just walk with them, invisible. It's funny how I'm not even bothered by this behavior, being a third wheel and all but like I said, I'm used to it. I give a cough to show my existence and the two smile at me, not wanting to say anything in hopes of not having the moment ruined.

"You know what, I'm going to let you two have your moment," I say and begin to walk away while the two don't recognize my actions very well. "Bye Bella," they say weakly in unison and I wave them off.

I take the long way to maths and sit myself in Mr. Wilson's class. He's actually savage at teaching maths, and I like math class because it's just epic. He understands us, and he knows how to get the simple equations into our little brains.

This week has been good, like pretty good for a first week back at school. Though getting up every morning's just a pain in the ass. But it's school and we only have one year left, so I suppose lets make the most of it? My friends all seem happy with their classes, as am I. Eric and Mike seem to be pissed that they don't have the new English teacher which is highly amusing.

"Seriously, I heard she has massive tits!" Mike chowed on his chips while I sat there awkwardly.

"I don't know... I haven't had a proper look," I replied while the eyes went into puppy dog mode. "NO! I wont check for you, that's gross guys!" I yelled with a laugh. They resumed their normal chat, but a question about her would always come out of the blue.

When Jessica and Angela came around with their lunches, we all resumed the normal banters we had. The newest fashion magazine that Jessica and Angela were excited about, while the boys talked about the newest game on the console.

"Do you guys ever talk about about anything else apart from stupid video games?" Jessica bickered at her boyfriend, while stabbing her fork into her salad. It was clear that she was a technophobe.

Mike and Eric just looked at her dumbstruck.

"Yeah, they talk about girls, didn't you know?" I joined in and pointed my finger at the boys. "Especially hot teachers," I grinned and was mirrored by them.

"Dude, you have to get a picture of her bending over!" Mike commented receiving a scolding look from Jessica. "What? Boys will be boys!" He laughed and turned to give Eric a high five, but was rejected.

"Clearly," I said standing up. "I got english now. And if you guys can every stop thinking about other women I will be surprised," they talk about girls too much. Not that I minded, it's just I was trying to be there for my girls. It mustn't be nice to have that kind of behavior from their partners.

When I walked into english, I realized no one else was in the class. Great, I was early.

"Hi," I smiled when I saw Ms. Brandon sitting at her desk.

"Sup?" She said back looking up from her book. "Did you do the homework?" I looked at her wide eyed.

"What...?" I didn't do any homework and my heart just fell down to my stomach. I'm sorry if you give out about me freaking out about this, but I do my homework and I get it done on time. "I must have..."

"Relax, I'm only pulling on your strings," she giggled and my face went bright red. Damnit, fooled by a teacher. This wasn't cool. Her giggle was adorable, and I almost commented on it, when I realized how inappropriate it would be. First of all, it would be inappropriate with a male teacher, and even with a female teacher that's pulling all the lines down all the way.

"Erm... what book are you reading?" I asked, trying to change the subject from my embarrassment. She looked down and picked up her book.

"This is one from the library, it's the Catcher in the Rye?" I nodded.

"Good book, good choice," I commented giving a bleak smile.

"Oh I know!" She laughed. "I just like reading it over and over again," She smiled at me once more before it faded. I frowned, I didn't like it when someone had a questioning look upon their faces. "Sorry, I should know this, normally I'm good with names. But what's your name?"

I was almost offended that she didn't even know my name, but the fact that she was new gave her a excuse.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I replied politely waiting for another response.

"Oh, I'm correcting your paper," last weeks homework was to write a four page essay on ourselves. I always make it up, it's always easier. "It's good, I'm quite amazed at how much you've accomplished in your life, I'm glad I kept it til the end" She liked my work? I smiled on the inside.

"Thanks, but I have a confession," her expression faded.

"You did write that, didn't you?" her tone had a bit of anger in it. And I shrunk down, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Oh of course! It's just that's not all true, in fact hardly any of it is. I just like to write in general, and I feel that's the importance of writing," I told the truth which she acknowledged.

"I understand. Well either way it's still a good paper, so far," she gave me a cheeky wink, which made my stomach turn.

"Thanks," I commented, as students began to fill the class. I took this as a sign that class had begun and slowly walked to my desk disapointed that our convresation had to end so soon. I didn't want it to end, she was so admirable. Then it hit me.

I had an admiration for this teacher, and I liked it.

**End of chapter 2. Hope it's alright.**

**Like I said, I'm not an amazing writer, but I aim to please and it is an interest of mine. **

**Please review if you could, that will always encourage me to write more! **

**As for now, I'll see you in chapter 3. **

**-L**


End file.
